El Siguiente Paso
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Era la primera vez que estaban concientes que había una charla que aun no habían tenido. Una charla que en algún momento acecha a las parejas de adolescentes en especial cuando ambos tienen la misma nula experiencia. La charla que comienza a marcar la diferencia y que abre la puerta de la adultez. Su primera vez. N/A Romance/humor/angst/fluff, DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN!


_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esto._

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

Agosto, 1987

No era un tema fácil de hablar.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del sótano de Mike, tenían cada uno la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo, permaneciendo muy rectos y mirando hacia la nada en completo silencio. Estaban tomados de las manos, sí, pero solo apenas.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de eso?

La voz de Once fue un susurro y Mike se giro a mirarla, tan ruborizado como ella lo estaba.

\- ¿De que? – pregunto el muchacho pero sabia perfectamente a que se refería su novia.

Era un nuevo 'problema', si es que se le podía decir así. Tampoco era algo malo, en algún momento de su relación debían comenzar a tocar el tema, ¿verdad? Pero definitivamente no esperaban que el disparador fuese una maldita fotografía en la habitación de Nancy.

Era absurdo, mas que absurdo sentirse incómodos por tocar el tema, a fin de cuentas estaban juntos desde hacía mas de dos años y ellos tenían quince años cada uno, ya muy cerca de los dieciséis. Si había alguien con quien ambos podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin tener miedo, era la persona que cada uno tenía a su lado. Mike y Once se confiaban absolutamente todo, era lo que los enamorados hacían, tener confianza ciega y poder hablar hasta de las cosas mas profundas del corazón con el otro porque sabían que no habría prejuicios, no habría burlas. Se conocían perfectamente, cada pensamiento y sentimiento dentro, se conocían en su totalidad.

Bueno, _casi_ en su totalidad.

\- Sexo.

/

Aquel domingo, Hopper había dejado a su hija muy temprano en la casa de los Wheeler porque aun no le gustaba dejarla sola en la cabaña mas de lo necesario y, además, porque no estaría en la estación sino en la ciudad vecina sirviendo de apoyo en un caso de secuestro que había comenzado en la otra cuidad y cuya persecución puso fin uno de sus oficiales. El domingo debían presentarse en la morgue a certificar que el secuestrador que tenían era el mismo que Callahan había abatido y luego tenían que trasladarlo; mas papeleos, mas burocracia, y un poco mas de papeleos, le llevarían a Hopper la mayor parte del día por lo cual lo mejor era dejar a su hija en manos conocidas. Aunque a medida los chicos crecían, no sabía si esas manos debían preocuparlo.

Claro que ambos estaban por demás felices de pasar más tiempo juntos. Ese día eran solo ellos dos. Dustin estaba en la casa de una de sus tías, Max estaba castigada por haber roto una ventana, Lucas tenía que asistir a la boda de una prima y Will tenía gripe.

Y a Karen le agradaba tener una persona mas sentada en el almuerzo dominical en especial desde que Nancy se había ido a la universidad, además de que la novia de su hijo, aunque a veces misteriosa a los ojos de la mujer, siempre sabia como llegar a su corazón cuando le decía lo bien que cocinaba.

\- Ohhh estoy tan tan llena, creo que deberías cargarme en tus brazos porque no puedo caminar. – dijo la joven en broma arrojando sus brazos por detrás de Mike cerrándolos en su pecho mientras se levantaban de la mesa.

Mike rió. – Te dije que el espagueti con albóndigas de mi madre no es un plato para comer dos veces y media.

\- No pude evitarlo, no se como no le has construido a tu madre una estatua en el jardín. Cocinando así… - dijo Once mirando detrás a la mama de su novio con una sonrisa. – ¿Podría enseñarme algún día, señora Wheeler?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – bramo la mujer casi de sorpresa, mientras intentaba meter en el congelador casi lleno otro poco de comida. A veces se sorprendía con la chica, callada y tímida pero de pronto graciosa y extrovertida. Se sentía contenta que ella sea la novia de su único muchacho.

\- Permítame ayudarla. – ofreció la joven acercándose a la nevera pero en ese momento el contenido que Karen Wheeler estaba intentando empujar dentro del congelador, se resbaló de sus manos abriéndose y cayendo en la ropa de Once por accidente.

\- ¡Oh Jane lo siento tanto! – comenzó a disculparse la mujer sin saber en que concentrarse primero, si en el piso cubierto de salsa y carne o en la novia de su hijo. Por suerte Mike intervino.

\- ¡Cielos! Deberás quitarte esto para lavarlo pronto antes de que te quede manchado. – Mike ya estaba ahí, con unas servilletas quitándole del hombro y del pecho algunos excedentes de comida. En su rostro se aventuro una sonrisa. – Sí que tenías más hambre.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Mike, Once golpeándole en modo de juego mientras lo dejaba quitarle la comida de su camiseta rosada. Ninguno de los dos había reparado que era la primera vez que él metía las manos debajo de su blusa, aunque sea para alejar la tela de su piel para no permitir que el aceite manchase también su brasier.

\- Lo siento mucho, Jane.

\- No se preocupe, señora Wheeler. – dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Mamá, existe algo para quitarle la mancha?

\- Oh, si, pero déjamelo a mi. Nancy ha dejado mucha ropa en casa, por que no la llevas al cuarto de tu hermana para que se cambie y me dejas la camiseta. La dejare como nueva.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, yendo hacia la escalera y subiendo hacia la planta superior, Mike aun con la mano en la blusa de Once para que no se siga manchando haciendo espacio entre su pecho y la tela, y ella, que ya era conciente de las manos de Mike, sosteniendo una risa por lo que él aun no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando al fin llegaron al cuarto de su hermana, Mike se dio la vuelta para buscar algo de entre los cajones mientras Ce se quitaba la prenda y tomaba la primera que Mike había encontrado para que ella se ponga. Pero era verde y a ella no le gustaba el verde. No al menos ese verde, así que se inclino de nuevo metiendo la mano junto con él buscando algo amarillo o con corazones. A Once siempre le gusto una camisa que Nancy tenia con corazones en las mangas.

\- ¡Aquí! – dijo Mike sacando la camisa que sabia que a su novia le gustaba y cuando la saco del cajón de un tiron, cayeron de dentro de la misma oculta entre la tela, un montón de fotografías.

\- ¿Qué es…? – dijo Once, inclinándose para tomar una mientras Mike miraba también, aun con la camisa en las manos.

Ambos vieron una mujer tal como Dios la trajo al mundo, sosteniendo sus piernas sobre su pecho enseñando con detalle y uhm, _amplitud_ , el área usualmente cubierta por las bragas. La mujer, la joven de la fotografía era... su hermana

\- Whoa, no no…- dijo Mike de pronto cubriendo el rostro de Once con la blusa y quitándole la fotografía de la mano arrojándola al otro lado de la habitación y esperando que tanto esa foto como el resto del cuarto sean tragados por un agujero negro donde nunca mas nadie pueda encontrarlos. Solo ahí dejo caer la blusa en las manos de su novia y ambos se miraron boquiabiertos.

/

\- Dios santo, creo que jamás en mi vida podré ver a mi hermana a los ojos de nuevo. – comento Mike sosteniendo su rostro en una de sus manos y, como enviado del cielo, un ataque de risas invadió a ambos adolescentes que habían pasado los últimos minutos sentados de forma incomoda en el sillón del sótano.

Mike cayo hacia el respaldo riendo con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared mientras cubría sus ojos y Once estaba desparramada contra el brazo del sillón, cubriendo su boca pero sin poder callar la carcajada que no la dejaba mantenerse erguida, sintiendo el estomago retorcerse. Ni siquiera estaban del todo seguros por que se estaban riendo. Cuando vieron la fotografía, salieron casi disparados del cuarto, Ce aun con la blusa de corazones en las manos y en brasier lo cual, entre la vergüenza de haber visto el hobbie secreto de Nancy como modelo triple x, y el hecho de que era la primera vez que Mike veía a su novia así de ligera de ropa, llego a avergonzarlos a ambos de manera casi asfixiante.

Porque era la primera vez que estaban concientes que había una charla que aun no habían tenido. Una charla que en algún momento acecha a las parejas de adolescentes en especial cuando ambos tienen la misma nula experiencia. La charla que comienza a marcar la diferencia y que abre la puerta de la adultez.

Su primera vez.

Perder la virginidad era una idea que había comenzado a formarse de forma vaga y distante en la mente de ambos desde que tuvieron una clase en la escuela sobre educación sexual, aquel año un poco antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano. Les habían explicado primero como funcionaba el cuerpo y luego la parte desagradable que tener sexo sin protección traía, además de los bebes que tener sexo producía. Hasta incluso vieron partes del cuerpo en maquetas de plástico y entre risas, sonrojos y mas bromas, tuvieron que deslizar un condón en frutas y verduras que, aun hasta ahora, ni Once ni Mike volvieron a comer. Pero la idea se había formado en la mente sin darse cuenta hasta ese día donde, mientras se recuperaban de su ataque de risa, ambos recordaron lo visto en aquella clase.

Once se acerco a besar Mike, aun soltando una que otra risa, sosteniendo su rostro con una mano.

\- Creo que no deberíamos sentirnos incómodos al hablarlo después de tanto tiempo juntos, Mike.

Él le sonrió, no había forma de entender como era que tenia tanta suerte de tener a aquella joven saliendo con él.

\- Lo se, es que, tu sabes. La virginidad, el paso más grande que podemos llegar a dar físicamente. Es la última barrera. Es algo grande.

Ella asintió, muy de acuerdo con su novio. Para ellos lo mas fuerte que habían hecho hasta el momento era besarse apasionada y profundamente en el cine durante todo lo que duraba una película, o aquella vez que Once – quien solía ir a la casa de Mike unos minutos mas temprano antes de las largas campañas de C&D, para pasar tiempo con él –, había llegado un poco mas tarde luego de ir al dentista y en el primer descanso, tres horas después, se encerró con Mike en el baño a escondidas para cinco furiosos y ardientes minutos de beso francés. Aquella vez fue la única que él le había apretado el trasero y ella, complacida, había descubierto que le gustaba.

Ahora estaban ahí, Gracias a Dios con el momento de incomodidad ya en el pasado, Once recostada en su pecho, sentados en el sillón del sótano mirándose a los ojos y pensando en aquella nueva idea en la mente de ambos.

\- ¿Lo has pensado estando solo? – pregunto Ce de pronto.

Mike enrojeció de forma furiosa y brillante, casi como la sirena de una ambulancia y comenzó a negar, sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza volviéndose cada vez más rojo. En cualquier momento sentía que comenzaría a chillar como una sirena de verdad.

Pero inmediatamente recordó una frase que se había convertido en el estandarte de su amistad y tuvo que morderse el labio antes de contestar, porque los amigos lo mienten. Y tampoco una pareja.

\- Si. – susurro bajito y avergonzado, como si admitiera haber hecho algo malo… cada vez que tomaba una ducha.

Once subió ambas cejas en sorpresa y le miro un momento, sin reproche ni asco. Una cosa era decir que la idea había crecido vagamente en el fondo de sus cabezas desde la clase de educación sexual, la idea de realmente hacer el amor; y otra muy distinta era negar que los besos que se daban no despertaban ninguna fantasía.

\- Yo también. – admitió la joven ruborizándose.

La boca de Mike se abrió tan grande en sorpresa que se olvido como cerrarla. De solo imaginar a su dulce e inocente novia _'acordándose'_ de él, le hizo pensar que esa misma noche él iba a _'acordarse'_ de ella al menos dos veces.

Pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda y justo antes que eso suceda, se inclino a besarla en la frente y acariciar su brazo antes de sonreírle nuevamente.

\- Vaya, me siento el adolescente con mas suerte del mund- ouch! – se quejo entre risas cuando Ce le pellizcó y ambos soltaron una risa.

\- Eres engreído, ¿lo sabias? – le dijo, apretando juguetonamente su mejilla.

Mike siguió riendo y luego suspiro, tomando en su mano la coleta de cabello que Once tenia puesta y aflojándola solo un poco para poder meter sus dedos entre sus rulos y masajearle el cuero cabelludo. Los sonidos que ella solía hacer en ese momento, recién ese día, se le antojaron mas dulces que antes.

\- Supongo que no somos ni los primeros ni los últimos en pasar por esto pero algo que deberían habernos explicado en la clase de sexo, es como tener esta charla. Aunque, desde el lado practico lo que mas le preocupa a los mayores es evitarnos las enfermedades que serian dormir con cualquiera, como hacen los demás.

Ce miro a Mike mientras hablaba, pensando en sus palabras. Obviamente ni él seria un cualquiera para ella ni al revés, pero aun no comprendía como podía la gente simplemente hacer el sexo con alguien que apenas conocían. Porque ella ni siquiera se imaginaría tomándose de las manos con alguien que no sea el joven debajo de ella.

Suspiro profundamente disfrutando del toque de sus largos dedos en su cabeza. – Supongo que no es tan común ver adolescentes de quince años tan enamorados.

Ni siquiera podían tener el ejemplo de Lucas y Max que habían comenzado a _jugar_ desde la navidad pasada. Sí, ellos sabían que esos dos estaban igual de enamorados aunque a los ojos de terceros parecieran mas bien amigos casi lejanos, pero aun así sabían, - Once de la boca de Max, y Mike de la boca de Lucas – que aquella primera vez había sido en un arranque de pasión imprevista, sin charlas de por medio. Y aunque había sido romántico, a su manera al menos, ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse perdiendo su virginidad de aquella forma tan espontánea como había sido para sus amigos.

\- Max me dijo que le dolió bastante cuando Lucas entro en ella.

 _Rayos, esas eran cosas que Mike no quería saber._

\- ¿Tu crees que a mi me dolerá, Mike?

\- Bueno… supongo. – susurro frunciendo un poco el ceño pensando en lo que le decía. En realidad estaba pensando profundamente en como disimular que estaba imaginando como acabar con esa charla rápido. Realmente no quería ponerse contento ahí abajo con su novia encima de él. Pero era imposible evitar la mirada de Once, esos ojos marrones enormes que tenían luz propia como un gran faro en la costa, y mas aun fue imposible ignorar el rostro de su novia que reflejo un poco de miedo. – No, lo que quiero decir es que yo… Yo tendré cuidado cuando…

Hizo un gesto con la mano impulsando hacia delante en un punto invisible, solo logrando sonrojarse aun mas. Once sonrió pero no quería detenerlo, ver a Mike así de rojo era sumamente gracioso.

\- T-tu sabes, imagino que habrá un poco de dolor porque tu himen se rompe cuando yo empuje mi… Además de que eso se… pone, errmm duro… - estaba sintiendo el comienzo de una migraña, se llevo los dedos al punte de su nariz apretandose.

El muchacho quería que se lo trague la tierra.

Pero al menos Once lo rescato, sin querer, de su infierno cuando sintió la vibración del cuerpo de su novia sobre su pecho, mientras ella se cubría la boca con la mano intentando controlar la risa que volvió a invadirla. De pronto Mike noto que ella lo había hecho sentir incomodo… a propósito.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue cruel! – espeto asombrado y moviendo sus manos sobre su estomago para hacerle cosquillas, riendo a regañadientes de él mismo cuando su novia dejo escapar sus risas libremente y hablándole entre dientes, pero sin malicia. – Torturado por mi propia novia, asuma su castigo señorita. – dijo robándole jadeos y carcajadas a la joven que reía entre la vergüenza de Mike y sus cosquillas.

\- ¡Ya ya! ¡Me rindo, lo siento! – gritaba la joven entre ruidosas carcajadas, retorciéndose encima de él, intentando quitarle las manos con sus brazos cubriendo su cuerpo y fallando miserablemente. En su rostro caían lágrimas de risa.

Mike solo se detuvo porque pronto ella se iba a marear, Ce cayo nuevamente en su pecho respirando agitadamente mientras él le limpiaba las lagrimas con su pulgar. Había mariposas revoloteando inquietas en sus estómagos, reír juntos simplemente era lo mejor que hacían.

Luego de dos minutos de silencio reconfortante, el muchacho volvió a hablar, suspirando. – Pero seré lo más cuidadoso y dulce que pueda, ¿sabes?

Ella asintió. Sabía perfectamente que cuando el momento llegase no habría nada que temer. Por supuesto que dentro de ambos había nervios de solo pensar en aquel momento que aun ninguno de los se imaginaba cuando pasaría, pero si había algo que era seguro era que Mike la tomaría como un tesoro, como si ella fuera de cristal porque sin importar cuan apasionadamente se besen y cuanto calor puedan crear durante un momento de deseo, él siempre _siempre_ era cuidadoso con ella. Sus dedos eran plumas, sus manos suaves como la seda sobre su piel, y no había nada que Once deba temer cuando llegue el momento de tener intimidad con su novio porque conociéndolo como lo hacia, amándose como se amaban, hasta el inevitable ardor de la perdida de su virginidad quedaría oculta debajo de sus besos y de sus caricias.

Once suspiro y abrazo el pecho de Mike, metiendo su mano en uno de sus costados, abrazándolo mientras estaban ahí uno encima del otro y sonrió satisfecha ante la cercanía. Por el momento así como estaban, estaban bien. Por el momento, acostarse y abrazarse en una siesta, una hamaca o en el sofá, incluso en el fuerte del sótano que Mike debería agrandar, era suficiente en lo que dormir juntos se trataba. Los besos entre clases, el corazoncito en el margen del cuaderno de Mike que Once le hacia cuando no podía estirarse a hablar, besos profundos contra la pared de la cabaña cuando él llegaba y se iba, incluso sentarse en su regazo era actos inocentes con solo cierto nivel de intimidad. Porque aun tenían quince años, porque aun había tiempo y por el momento se sentía bien disfrutar del deseo contenido alimentando cada célula de sus cuerpos luego de un día de besos; porque ese deseo contenido hacia que se extrañen aunque haya pasado solo un día y producía que cada beso, por pequeño que sea, se sienta como una ráfaga de necesario aire nuevo.

Y era más que suficiente para ellos… por el momento.

\- Aun no estoy lista, Mike.

La voz de su novia, quien él creyó que se había quedado dormida como solía hacer luego de varios minutos de las caricias que él hacia en su cabeza; lo sorprendió por mas de un motivo. Primero por la clara sorpresa de sentirla despierta y segundo, después al asimilar las palabras que habían salido de ella, la sorpresa de que ella haya dicho que no estaba lista. Porque él también pensaba que ninguno de los dos había llegado aun a ese lugar y, por un momento, se sorprendió de pensar que Ce tuvo que aclarárselo.

Sus dedos acariciaron el hueco de su cuello para que le mire un momento. – Se que aun no, Ce, nunca te presionaría.

Los labios de la adolescente se formaron en una 'o' cuando noto el ceño levemente fruncido en los ojos de Mike y la mueca de sus labios en confusión, como si hubiese sentido un pinchazo y enseguida se enderezo lo suficiente para poder nivelarse a su rostro pero no tanto como para salir de encima suyo.

Una mano pequeña y delicada acaricio la mejilla derecha de Mike. – Oh, lo se, Mike. No, no me refiera a ti. Quiero decir, no te lo decía por eso, solo me lo dije a mí. Creo que necesitaba oírme saber que aun somos, bueno que aun hay tiempo.

El rostro de Mike se suavizo y le regalo una suave sonrisa, cerrando los ojos en alivio y asintió suavemente inclinándose hacia ella y cerrando el especio en dos besos castos pero largos. Como los primeros que se daban, como los de la hamaca en invierno hace más de dos años.

\- Por supuesto que hay tiempo. Tenemos que estar listos por completo, aun hay mucho por pasar antes de llegar a ese momento y Dios sabe que quiero ser un poco menos torpe al menos. Ser lo que tú esperes en ese momento.

Mike le hablo con tanta calidez como le era humanamente posible porque si bien ella no había querido decir lo que él en principio había creído, tampoco quería que ella alguna vez lo piense. Jamás la apresuraría ni la empujaría a nada que ella no quiera. El esperaría a que este lista un año, cinco o cincuenta porque él la había esperado, miles de años atrás, durante trescientos cincuenta y tres días, y posiblemente la había esperado cada día de su vida. Y la tenía ahí con él, en el sofá del sótano un domingo por la tarde acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar y llenándose de aquellos ojos inmensos en los que se ahogaba con una sonrisa. Su belleza, su novia, su maga, su reina. La esperaría durante miles de años si ella se lo pidiera, porque él era de ella.

La joven le miro a los ojos perdiéndose en él mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que su novio estaba pensando en ese momento cuando la veía así, que tan profundo llegaban sus sentimientos cuando, cada vez que ella se daba una idea que lo mucho que él la amaba, Mike la acariciaba y le sonreía de esa manera que la hacían sentir gigante y tan, tan pequeña.

\- ¿Y si pasa mucho tiempo antes que este lista?

Mike se encogió de hombros y le dio una mueca de tranquilidad sincera. – Esperare mucho tiempo sin ningún problema. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó pero sonrió, sabia la razón pero le encantaba oírlo.

\- Porque te amo.

Ninguna primavera tenía tantas mariposas como las que Once sentía en la panza cada vez que Mike se lo decía. Volvió a recostarse en su pecho con una sonrisa pero de pronto, quizás sin tener la intención de decírselo a ella, escucho la voz de Mike en un susurro lejano.

\- Al menos yo no me iré a ningún lado, estoy seguro que te amare toda mi vida.

De nuevo Once se levanto para mirar a Mike a los ojos, con la frente fruncida en sorpresa y confusión, pensando en las palabras que acababan de salir de él de una forma que se le antojo hermosa pero de pronto para nada placentera. Con un sabor amargo detrás de la garganta bajando a su estomago amenazando esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago por el tono que había usado. Amargo, era un sabor feo y amargo el que había dejado el último cometario de Mike, con un deje incluso de tristeza que ella no comprendía. ¿Acaso él no la conocía?

Se levanto de encima suyo, sentándose sobre él porque estaba estirado en el sofá y clavo su mirada en los profundos océanos de los ojos de Mike, ahí donde ella podía leerlo de cualquier manera.

\- ¿Tú crees que me cansare de estar contigo? - comenzó en un susurro casi incrédulo y, honestamente, ofendida. – ¿Tú piensas realmente que yo dejare de amarte algún día?

No había nada de gracia en el tono que Once usaba.

Él no respondio en un principio porque no se atrevía a mirarla y, aunque tenía bien en claro que ella lo amaba, también tenía miedo y esperaba a que Ce deje ir el comentario. Pero no lo hizo, ella quería una respuesta. Mike la miro con la boca ligeramente abierta y en el rostro la evidente sorpresa, como si él acabase de escuchar lo que decía y recién allí comprendiendo que era lo que significaba. No solo porque su novia se levanto de su abrazo, mirándole ahora con cara de que quería que se retracte de inmediato; luciendo hermosa con su coleta floja y sus rulos despeinados por sus caricias; y a la vez, con una mirada amenazadora, ordenándole a Mike que escoja sus palabras con prudencia. Y también porque, fue la primera vez que se dijo a sí mismo con palabras reales mas que con sentimientos abstractos empujados a un rincón de su mente, que su miedo salio con forma con todo y asustándolo. Decirlo en voz alta, darle vida de cierto modo a su mayor temor.

De pronto debe abrir esa puerta si no quiere perderla.

\- ¿Y si te cansas algún día?

Una parte de ella esperaba que sea así de sincero y otra que él niegue lo que había dicho. No sabia que era peor, si la pregunta presente y palpable o el rostro de su novio, de miedo aplastante. Casi lo sentía llorar, casi podría ella llorar.

\- ¿No me conoces en absoluto? – pregunto la adolescente en un susurro.

La forma en que Mike la miro y, peor aun, en que bajo la mirada hicieron que ella afloje su expresión y se de cuenta de lo difícil que era para él decirlo.

\- No te culparía, es que… Rayos Ce, a veces pienso esto porque soy un nerd y tú eres la criatura más exquisita que ha pisado esta tierra y pienso, ¿cómo puede ser que tenga tanta suerte? Algún día habrá alguien que sea mejor que yo.

¿Mejor que él? No existía ser humano mejor que Mike para Ce. Él mismo era como el equivalente al número infinito en bondad, cuidados y cariños. Era el muchacho que la amo desde que la conoció, que amo a la niña, que ama a la adolescente y amara a la mujer debajo de sus poderes. Poquer él no veía esos poderes que ella tenia, porque Once sabia que él la cuidaba aunque en realidad ella no sea vulnerable a nada; y lo veía en las cosas mas simples de la vida. De solo pensar en como Mike iba a su rescate cuando a Once le costaba abrir un simple frasco, olvidando que ella tenia los poderes para hacerlo, a ella le recordaban que tan honesto era. Que su amor era por ella y, al fin y al cabo, el amor era así, lleno de miedos porque si Once también de ponía a cavar también encontraría su propio miedo a perderlo. Pero ella no lo dejaría, ni en ese momento ni en un millón de años, porque Once se consideraba afortunada que el muchacho mas bueno del mundo no solo la haya encontrado, sino que además sea suyo y la este amando.

Ademas de que era tan pero tan bello ante los ojos de ella.

\- Lo siento, Ce, supongo que a veces se me ocurren…

\- Tonterías. – Once interrumpió y se inclino a acariciar la mejilla de Mike con su pulgar, acercándose a su rostro y dándole una sonrisa. – Dices tonterías, pero te entiendo.

El adolescente apoyo su mano sobre la de Ce en su mejilla y se inclino hacia ella cerrando los ojos disfrutando su toque y se quedo allí, meditando un momento.

\- Esperar a estar listos, ¿verdad? – dijo Mike de pronto y por suerte ambos rieron suave pero sincero, sintiendo el peso de aquel repentino y amargo momento irse tan rápido como había llegado.

Once volvió a besarlo y a recostarse encima de Mike como estaba antes, disfrutando de sentir sus largos dedos en su cabello de nuevo, volviendo a sus brazos.

Si, esperar a estar listos. No solo esperar a que llegara una madurez física lo suficientemente apropiada para la propia actividad, o el desempeño que el sexo requiera de parte de ambos para llenar las expectativas del otro; sino también había que estar listo en otro lado. Llegar a un punto donde la madurez envuelva un manto de seguridad completa sobre ambos, donde no haya nada que temer, donde no haya dudas de ningún tipo, ni miedos, donde no quede ningún recodo de vergüenza en sus cabezas. Porque debían estar listos para asimilar que aquel día que se conozcan en la intimidad, lo único que debían sentir era amor y deseo, y placer entero donde el mundo se pierda de forma aun mucho más intensa. Llegar a estar dentro, unidos como nadie lo había estado y acortando cualquier distancia, volviéndose uno.

Ella entiende a que se refiere a estar listos, él estaba hablando de madurar para entender la complejidad de lo que harían, no solo por el acto sexual sino porque su relación como la conocían hasta el momento se terminaría y se abriría una nueva relación entre ambos. El de un hombre y una mujer que se hicieron mutuamente de un par de adolescentes, creciendo juntos como el amor que alimentaban cada día.

\- Yo también te esperare todo lo que necesites, Mike. – dijo Once de pronto mirándole pero sin despegar el rostro de su pecho, él la miro y le sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. – contesto y lo observo otro momento hasta que él la volvió a mirar. – Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto?

Mike beso su frente y asintió. Once, complacida, volvió a su pecho y se quedo allí relajada, tranquila en los brazos del muchacho que amaba y Mike tenia encima suyo todo lo que quería en la vida.

\- Avísame si necesitas que te lo recuerde.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Este one-shot fue muy distinto a lo que suelo hacer pero espero que les haya gustado y, como saben, espero que_ _ **me dejen un review**_ _para enterarme que les pareció_

 _¡Feliz San Valentín! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
